A Life Less Ordinary
by ALilyPea
Summary: Amy had never felt so vulnerable or alone as she did then, staring down at the strip which had just turned pink. Contains teen pregnancy
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Life Less Ordinary  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Randy (beginning), Lita/?  
**Genre:** AU  
**Rating:** PG  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** Amy had never felt so vulnerable or alone as she did then.  
**Notes:** Based off a popular television show. If I haven't told you about this fic and you can guess you win a prize…LOL  
**Warnings:** Contains teenage pregnancy.

Amy had never felt so vulnerable or alone as she did then.

The strip had turned pink; the strip was **pink.**

Her life as she knew it was completely and utterly over.

Randy wouldn't want to deal with this that much was certain especially since he was heading off to college in six months with his entire life ahead of him.

And her mother, her mother would be heartbroken over this.

Her potential, the potential that her mother raved about every day…wasted.

Amy took a deep breath closing her eyes tightly she tried her hardest to calm herself, tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong babe?" Randy appeared before her like magic, his hazel eyes filled with concern.

Her stomach turned and she closed her eyes, glancing away from him for the moment. "It's pink," the words felt heavy on her tongue, almost foreign in a way and she didn't know any other way to say it.

Randy frowned, taking a few moments to puzzle it all out.

"Okay…" He said slowly, "What is?" It was as though she thought he was losing all of her mental facilities.

"The strip on the test," Why wasn't her voice working? Why wouldn't the words come out right?

Maybe she just wasn't ready to say them yet.

Randy's face paled and he nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip and meeting her eyes.

"Marry me," he told her simply, the words more of an order than a question.

Amy laughed, shaking her head until she was forced to cover her mouth with one hand.

"You're stupid," she told him before she turned and fled the building, the skirt she was wearing nearly flying up in the process.

She didn't stop running until she was at her car and got in; peeling out of the parking lot, she left the school her mother had paid fifteen thousand dollars for her to attend, and Randy behind.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she drove as fast as she could without getting pulled over and away from the building, her vision blurred.

She was sixteen, and pregnant.

What the fuck had she been thinking?


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** A Life Less Ordinary  
**Characters/Pairing:** Lita/Randy (beginning), Lita/?  
**Genre:** AU  
**Rating:** PG  
**Complete:** No.  
**Summary:** Amy had never felt so vulnerable or alone as she did then.  
**Notes:** This story is becoming a monster.  
**Warnings:** Contains teenage pregnancy.

Amy didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say as she tried to creep into her house later that same day as every muscle in her body shuddered in revulsion at the thought of trying to explain herself flew through her mind.

What was she supposed to say? How could she word it?

She didn't know, didn't know at all.

Making her way up to her room Amy's hands shook as she closed the door and locked it, breathing a sigh of relief that she was safely and peacefully in her room, or as peaceful as she could be given the circumstances.

Lying on her bed, she reached into her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test, staring blankly at the strip and the little pink line on it.

Her whole life was changing in front of her very eyes, she couldn't believe that just last week she had been worrying over an English midterm.

It all seemed so trivial so pointless, and she had never really wanted children in the first place.

The thought of not having it…him or her…she bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her she lost everything she had eaten that day and as she flushed the toilet and clambered to her feet realized that it wasn't even an option she could think of.

She couldn't marry Randy either, and it wasn't because she didn't love him.

She did, with everything that she was.

But he wasn't ready to get married, he didn't even truly want to go to college, he was just doing it because it would make his dad happy.

Amy was getting sick of doing everything she could to make other people happy and had no interest in doing it again. No matter what anyone said.

She was going to keep this baby.

Jumping when someone knocked on her bedroom door, she turned on the faucet and brushed her teeth before even saying anything, "Who is it?" She called.

"Honey it's me," her mom responded, her voice filled with concern. "Are you sick? Randy called and told me you left school in a hurry."

Amy's whole body filled with terror as she tried to figure out if he would have told her mom, he wasn't the smartest guy in the world after all although he did have his moments.

"I'm just not feeling well right now mom, I want to have some time alone," Amy replied, hoping that her mother would accept that answer for the time being because she really didn't know what else to tell her.

She couldn't tell her mom now, not on the day she'd found out and was still very much getting used to the idea.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll call the school and tell them you were sick, I'll get you excused for tomorrow too so you can recover," her mother told her, obviously sensing there was something more wrong than what she was being told and it took all she had in her not to push.

She didn't know when but somewhere along the way her and her sixteen-year-old daughter had become mortal enemies.

"Thanks mom," Amy said softly, not even sure if her mother had heard her she moved to the bed and lay down on her side resting her hand on her stomach, splaying her fingers out.

She couldn't believe it, pretty soon she was going to get big, and she was going to get cravings.

The thought scared her, terrified her but there was a thrill of excitement which coursed through her body at the thought.

It was another challenge she would have to face in her life, and one she could take on quite well she knew.

Her mother always said that she didn't know any other teenager in the world who was quite as responsible as her daughter was; of course that was an opinion that would soon change.

Amy knew she could do this though.

She had wanted to go to University of course, but the thought of ending her child's life, (although she logically had learned in science class that wasn't the way things worked) chilled her to no end.

The thought of leaving school was upsetting of course, as she had a few good friends and Randy there but she wouldn't lie to herself and try to convince herself that he would stick around.

He didn't even really stick around now, why would he stick around when she was nine months pregnant?

The thought caused more tears to fall from her eyes and she sniffled as her phone rang, the line her own so no one in the house could access it.

Glancing at the caller display she saw that it was Randy and turned off the ringer, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow as she broke down and sobbed.

She was alone.

It didn't matter what happened from this point on, what her parents said, how people at school reacted or what Randy did.

It was now her and Baby against the world.

The thought caused her to choke out another sob.

Stupid hormones.


	3. Chapter Two

Amy found it harder and harder to hide what she was going through every single day, getting calls almost constantly from Randy asking if she and "baby" were okay. It was most definitely enough to drive her completely up the wall because it wasn't something she really wanted to deal with right then.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked her as he walked up to her in the hallway, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and smiling. He pecked her on the cheek and the more sweet he was the more she resented him because she knew despite what he said it wouldn't work.

Randy didn't want to live in Hartford, hell he had always said the last thing on earth he wanted to do was get married and have a child because he didn't want to be another Stepford family.

"I'm feeling fine," Amy snapped irritably and shrugged off his arm with a heavy sigh, heading toward her locker she opened it and shoved her backpack in pulling her history book out.

Randy frowned, ghosting his fingers through her hair, "You don't seem fine," he replied. "Is it something I did?"

Amy looked at him, incredulous she couldn't believe he even had the audacity to ask her that question in the first place and was amazed at his stupidity. Part of her knew it was hormones, while the other part was beginning to realize that despite her love for him, that their relationship probably hadn't been the best idea in the first place.

"Are you kidding me?" She rested her hand lightly on her stomach, trying to figure out what the hell to do.

Randy reached for her hand and pulled it away from her stomach, "Don't do that babe, someone might figure it out."

Resisting the urge to smack him upside the head Amy growled in frustration and tugged her hand out of his, storming to the attendance office she managed to get out of the rest of her classes and left the school early for the third time in two weeks.

Her mother wasn't too happy about her missing classes once again and it showed when her stepfather, mother, and her gathered around the table for dinner that night.

It takes her a moment to realize that the reason her favourite foods are being placed on the lavish table is that they had planned to celebrate her birthday early this year due to her stepfather going away on business.

"Wow," Amy commented weakly, looking down at the slice of pizza on her plate, along with wings, and other things neither of her parents would ever really consider eating now that they had money.

The thought, along with the smell made her stomach turn and she quickly sipped her water and smiled with clenched teeth.

It takes her mother fifteen minutes to discover that her daughter hasn't eaten a thing.

"What is wrong Amy?" She asked, unable to resist for any longer because she needs to know.

Amy shook her head, shooting her mother a quick smile. "I'm just not very hungry that's all," she explained, some part of her knowing that there is no way this news is going to be taken well at all.

"Right, Amy I have been very patient with you but despite your little rebellion I know you well enough to know when you're lying," her mother snapped. "What is going on?"

Standing up from the table Amy dropped her napkin onto the seat and smiled at her stepfather, kissing his cheek gently. "I hope you have a fun trip," she told him, sighing softly and heading for the stairs.

"Don't walk away from this Amy," her mother followed her up the stairs, anger coloring her words to excess.

Amy shook her head, "You don't want to know mom, trust me."

Her mother sighed in frustration, following at a quicker pace, "Amy I demand to know, you've been cutting class, locking yourself up in your room and not talking to poor Randy."

Amy growled in frustration, turning at the top of the stairs to look at her mother, "Poor Randy? Poor Randy? You must be fucking kidding me mom, your precious Randy got me pregnant!"

She turned and stormed into her room, closing the door and locking it she closed her eyes tightly and took in deep heaving breaths as she fought to control her emotions.

Waiting Amy wasn't surprised to hear her stepfather's voice, "What did she just say?" his voice was low, filled with anger and surprised.

"She's pregnant," her mother's voice was faint, as though she was weakened by shock.

"I want to talk to that boy, right now, as soon as possible," her stepfather demanded, his voice filled with anger.

Amy drew her knees up to her chest and sighed softly; resting her head in her hands, she took a deep breath.

It didn't take long for Randy to arrive and she listened carefully at her door, hearing her stepfather yelling at Randy she waited an hour until finally there was a knock on the door and she opened it.

Randy was standing there, his eyes red rimmed and almost his entire body shaking, "Amy…"

"What Randy?" She asked him in reply, sounding resigned and she was because she could tell what he was going to ask.

"Marry me?" Randy said softly, reaching out to grasp one of her hands he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Please."

Amy shook her head, "I can't Randy. You said it yourself, you don't want to get married, you told me you didn't want to have children. You're just parroting to me what Dad thinks is right and what your dad thinks is right."

Randy sighed dropping her hand he walked to her bed and sat down, "They called my parents."

Amy sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently and sighing, "This is going to be hell isn't it?"

Randy nodded, looking miserable. "What are we supposed to do?" He murmured to her.

"Just make it," Amy replied.

She didn't know what else to tell him.


	4. Chapter Three

Amy had never felt more alone in her life, sitting on the couch in her parent's overpriced, museum-like living room and hoping that everything that was going wrong would simply pass.

Maybe one morning she would wake up, and simply not be pregnant.

It was just too bad that life did not work that way, and it hadn't been for the last seven months. She smoothed a hand over her swollen belly and sighed, dropping her head back on the back of the couch with a soft sigh.

It would be a lot easier if Randy's parents would even allow him to talk to her, but to be honest he'd pretty much stopped trying a little while ago.

School was over; she had ended up leaving due to the sheer ridicule of the entire experience, of being a pregnant teen, something that people saw as being just another growing statistic for her generation.

She didn't see herself, or her baby as a statistic, despite the sheer terror she felt at the thought that her life would most definitely never be the same and that she would not be able to survive on her own.

A sharp pain echoed through her and she pressed a hand to her abdomen, gritting her teeth and trying to contain the sheer agony of the experience as she felt wetness between her legs.

Her water had broken.

Panic overcame her momentarily, her breathing increasing to harsh gasps of air, inhaling and exhaling at a speed usually reserved for a long distance run.

Standing she managed to make her way to the phone and dialled 911, soon finding herself in the maternity ward of a hospital she hadn't been in since she was six years old and broke her arm falling out of a tree.

That pain had been nothing compared to this, but at least her parents had been there for her, they definitely weren't now.

Pulling out her walkman she was glad for the slight haze of drugs, the epidural the doctor had given her serving its purpose well as she pushed the bud headphones into her ears and sucked in a deep breath as a twinge made its way past the haze and rubbed her tummy, still feeling a little bit alienated from the entire experience and more than a little bit of fear.

It wasn't long, or at least it didn't seem long until she was in the delivery room, hair stuck to her forehead and curse words making their way out of her lips as she stared up at the ceiling holding a nurse's hand and wishing someone was there with her who actually cared about her.

Closing her eyes she found herself drifting off as the doctor's voice raised, indicating trouble and unconsciousness took her over as she heard an odd noise and then the sound of a baby cry.

She woke a few hours later, trying to come out of the fog she had been put in and suddenly aware of how sore she was, and that she felt empty for the first time in a long time.

It was a harsh feeling, and not one that she particularly enjoyed as tears sparkled in her eyes and her heart seemed to stutter momentarily.

''Amy?'' a nurse with a kind voice asked, entering her room and holding a small baby in her arms. ''Would you like to see your daughter?''

Amy managed to push herself up, using the button on the side of the bed to elevate it. ''Yes, I would thank you.'' She didn't know where her timid, polite tone of voice came from but perhaps those teachers at that stuffy private school had taught her something after all.

"Here she is, have you thought of a name for her yet?" the nurse asked her, depositing her baby girl in her arms with some gentle instruction.

Before she could even stop to think her own name spilled from her lips and the nurse looked at her in surprise.

"But that's your name," the nurse commented softly.

Amy smiled; nodding her head as she looked down into at the most beautiful baby she had ever seen her life, no matter what. "If men get to do it, why shouldn't women?"

The nurse laughed softly, nodding her head. "I can see your logic, and I think I like it. And the name of the father…" She broached the subject as sensitively as she could, not wanting to upset the young girl.

Amy briefly entertained the idea of having no name being put on the birth certificate. "Randall Keith Orton, but she should have my last name."

The nurse nodded, touching her arm briefly, as though trying to offer her some small sense of comfort.

"So for the record," the nurse said after jotting down the name of both parents, "The baby's full name will be?"

Amy looked down into her daughter's face once again, a smile spreading across her lips. "Amelia Christine Dumas, I'll call her 'Lia,"' she said softly.

The nurse nodded, writing that down and taking the baby as Amy signed the paper herself, giving little Lia back after only a moment.

"I'll go file this right away, give you both a moment alone," she smiled, leaving the room.

Amy smiled, mentally counting her daughter's fingers and then her toes, "Well little girl, you caused me a lot of pain tonight, and on every birthday from now on I'll make sure you know it. But I'll also let you know, that it was worth it and you are loved."

She pressed her lips to the baby's head, a tear sliding down her cheeks.

"No matter what, no matter what now Lia, it is you and I against the world, back to back and ready to fight," she whispered to the baby and the empty room around her.

Her fear left her, replaced by a sense of peace and the understanding that there was no way anyone was going to hurt her or her daughter ever again.


	5. Chapter Four

bSix years later/b

"Coffee," Amy murmured to herself with every step she took, her eyes hardly open as she headed toward the local diner she'd been told about.

She opened the door, nearly bumping into a guy wearing a black hoody and slunk over to the counter, dropping her head down on it as she fought back a yawn.

"Coffee," she muttered again with a soft sigh.

"Can I help you?" A roughened male voice asked her.

Amy lifted her head, looking into some of the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen and smiled. "Coffee?"

The man chuckled, nodding his head he poured a cup and slid it across the counter to her.

"Thank you," Amy took a long drink after preparing it, sighing with relief. "You're a god amongst men..." She looked around, spotting the name on a menu. "Chris."

"Well, thanks," Chris responded, shaking his head in amusement. "Can I get you anything other than coffee? Or are you not awake enough for that question yet."

Amy opened the menu, considering it. "Pancakes, bacon, two eggs sunny-side up and toast," she ordered before snapping it shut and putting it down.

Chris's eyebrows rose in surprise and he jotted that down. "That'll kill ya you know."

Shrugging Amy finished her cup of coffee and slid it back toward him with a sweet smile. "More?"

Shaking his head Chris filled her cup up again and pushed it back to her, "How many cups do you normally drink in a day?"

Amy shrugged, "Why so many questions?"

"I don't know," Chris said honestly. "Am I allowed one more?"

Looking up at the bald headed man Amy couldn't help but smile somewhat, "Sure, shoot away."

"What is your name?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side and studying her. She was stunning, younger than him but not by all that much and absolutely mind blowingly fucking gorgeous, if not a little rough around the edges.

"Amy," she offered her name quickly, leaving herself baffled and wondering why on earth she would do such a thing.

Chris smiled and jerked his head in a nod, "Thanks for answering," he told her before turning to put her order in, his head jerking around when he heard a voice. "No, no no no," he told the older man who had just walked into the restaurant. "I am not decorating this place so no, don't even bother."

Amy watched, amazed at his snappy demeanour and turned to watch the older man. She recognized him immediately and wrinkled her nose, he owned half the businesses in the town it seemed and had eyed her in a lecherous manner when telling her she could stay at his house, paying room and board.

She wouldn't have gone ten feet near the damn place.

Vince looked frustrated and Amy found herself liking this Chris guy increasingly but she supposed that only hung on how good his breakfast was. Maybe he could cook it for her at her place.

Her place, which was a small room in the basement of a very angry religious woman's home.

Sure...and her six year old could watch.

Unlikely.

"Hey you're thinking pretty hard, Vince bothering you too much?" Chris put her food in front of her.

Amy shook her head, smiling at him somewhat. "No not really, I mean he's full of hot air and..." she bit her tongue, not wanting to make too many enemies in town especially since all the residents seemed to have lived there their entire lives and she hadn't.

"He's a pervert," Chris responded, nodding his head. "It's okay. I get it. He's never got into any real trouble before but he's got wandering eyes and thinks sick thoughts."

Flushing slightly Amy nodded her head, taking a bite of the eggs she groaned. "These are almost as good as your coffee," she told him, grinning brightly before she bowed over her paper, looking at the classifieds.

"You looking for a job?" Chris asked, almost kicking himself because since when was he one to ask too many questions. It wasn't like he was a town gossip or anything but she just intrigued him.

Amy glanced up at him, harsh words on the tip of her tongue, wanting to tell him to leave her alone.

"I uh...yeah," she wasn't used to people looking at her like that, looking at her like they cared about her and it was more than a little disconcerting.

"I've got a friend whose looking for someone to hire, it's not the best job in the world but she's willing to let someone live at the Inn," Chris offered, his words coming out slowly like he was being excessively cautious and now suddenly worried about overstepping his bounds.

Amy straightened up, "An inn? What kind of work? How much would the rent be?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, the Loriel Inn, her name is Linda and she needs a new housekeeper," Chris winced as the words left his mouth and he realized his mind was even dirtier than he'd previously thought as the image of her in a French maid's outfit popped into his head.

Yeah...he was going to hell.

"And the rent?" Amy shoveled another forkful of food into her mouth, years of good breeding and manners slipping away for the time being.

Chris cringed at the way she was eating, unable to help himself. "I think free," he told her.

"AndhowdoIgettothisplace?" Amy asked him, speaking so fast everything ran into one long word.

Raising both eyebrows Chris could feel his lips twitch and was suddenly aware every eye in the diner was on the two of them. He grabbed a napkin and drew a map on it for her, "There."

"Thank you so much," Amy finished most of her breakfast and stood up. "Can I get a to-go cup and how much do I owe you?" she asked him, pulling out her wallet.

Chris poured her coffee into a to go cup and gave it back to her, waving her money away. "Don't worry about it, consider it a welcome to town present."

Amy turned and glanced at him, smiling brightly at him. "Hey thanks, I've heard you're not that nice, but you know, people are always wrong about me too," she winked and turned, out of the door as quickly as she'd come in.

She was going to get a job.

Chris sighed.

He was trying not to fall in love.


	6. Chapter Five

Amy had never been more nervous than this in her entire life, she realized as she walked down the quaint pathway toward Loriel Inn. It was more nerve-wracking even, than when she had gotten pregnant at sixteen and had to think of how to tell her parents.

This was a job, from what she had heard, could secure her a steady income, moreso than the makeshift tailor business she was running out of her small rented room.

"You okay mommy?" Lia asked, her small hand clasped in her mothers and her dark blue eyes (so like her father's) solemn.

Managing a small smile Amy nodded her head, "Yeah baby, I just really want this job." She felt awful that she was bringing her daughter with her but it was a half day at school and she couldn't afford a babysitter.

"You'll get it, you're good at making things sparkle," Lia told her sweetly, smiling as she did so.

Amy couldn't help but laugh softly, "Thank you Lia, I feel much better now," and she did, knowing the unerring confidence her daughter had in her.

Lia's smile widened as she released her mother's hand and began tiptoeing along the small flag stones until she reached the porch at which point she stopped and waited patiently.

"What did I do to deserve such a good kid?" Amy asked in a teasing voice, taking her hand again and stepping in to the Inn.

"I don't know mommy," Lia murmured, looking around the lobby with wide eyes. "It's pretty," she said in a confident tone, with all the knowledge a five (almost six) year old could possess.

"Yeah it is baby," Amy nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand lightly as she too took a look around.

The lobby was warm, country without being too kitsch and the cherry wood accented furniture and front desk made her want to stay there forever. It was comfortable, something her own home with her parents had never been.

She could understand why this was one of the best rated inns in the state, just by looking.

"Can I help you?" an oddly shrewd but kind looking woman asked. "Did you want to book a room?"

"Oh no, uhm I'm looking for Linda," Amy managed a small smile, feeling completely unlike herself as she stood there in front of this woman who obviously had a lot of money. It wasn't that she wasn't used to people like that, it was that she was normally one of them and her life had changed so much.

"I'm Linda," she smiled warmly. "And how can I help you dear?"

Amy shifted from foot to foot, resting her hand on Lia's back as her daughter hugged her leg as though she was nervous too. "My name is Amy, Chris told me that you had a job opening here, as a maid."

Linda nodded, "I do. Do you have any experience in the field?"

Looking down Amy met her daughter's eyes, and then looked back at Linda surprised to find the woman looking back at her with a compassionate expression on her face.

"Not professionally," she admitted, catching her lower lip in between her teeth.

Smiling a little wider Linda gestured, "Follow me," she told her, leading her through the hotel and out back.

Lia tugged on her mother's hand, wanting to see the flowers, wanting to take in every little thing and Amy again found herself astounded by her daughter's innate curiosity.

Linda gestured to the small potting shed, "It's only one room, but it's been converted to a guest room and there is a bathroom with a tub and shower. It was my intention to have it be a guest house and we did all the work on it but no one wanted to stay here."

"Okay," Amy said, unsure of why the woman was telling her this.

"I'm assuming you and your little girl are in need of a place to stay, some privacy perhaps?" Linda asked, arching an eyebrow.

Amy could feel her cheeks burn, but was happy when she saw there was no pity in the older woman's eyes and jerked her head in a nod. "Yeah, we do. I mean, we have a place now but it's in someone's basement."

"And beautiful little flowers need to be kept out of the dark," Linda said with an amused expression. "There's no kitchen, but I'm sure Trish, our chef would have no problem whipping up any food you could possibly need. If you don't like that she would probably let you have use of her kitchen.

Amy managed another nod, hope swelling in her heart as she studied Linda. "Are you saying I have the job? And we can live here?" she gestured to the shed.

Linda nodded, reaching out to squeeze her hand, "Call me softhearted but I see a lot of fire and determination in you, and if Chris Daniels trusts you than I really have no reason not to." She looked down at Lia, "Do you think you could live hear sweetie?"

Lia nodded rapidly. "I think it would be great, I like the flowers and it's really pretty on the outside. I've always wanted to live in a hotel."

Amy laughed softly, hugging her daughter. "So what do I do?"

Linda shrugged, "Go get your things from where you're staying, leave your information with me and get settled in at home I would think. You can start Monday."

Nodding Amy smiled bright, resisting the urge to throw her arms around this woman and give her a hug.

_bHome/b_

It had been so long since she'd felt like she had a home, but Linda seemed so nice, so caring just like most of the people in town and she had her baby with her.

She really didn't need anything else. Not Randy, not her parents.

Amy Dumas and little Lia were going to learn how to stand on their own, and they were going to be okay.


	7. Chapter Six

"Mommy can I go out and play?" Lia asked as she followed her mother around the inn, a feather duster held lightly in her fingertips as she began helping her mother, humming softly.

Amy laughed softly, shaking her head, her red hair falling down around her face. "No baby, not right now."

"But why not?" Lia questioned only a moment later, a sneeze punctuating her words as she managed to stir up dust rather than sweep it away.

Handing her daughter a Kleenex Amy shook her head, chuckling softly again and was amazed at how daintily the little girl took it and blew her nose before pocketing it. The little girl wonder, as she thought of her fondly, was growing up far too fast.

It was just too bad Randy was missing it. He didn't know what a marvel he was missing out on.

"Because mommy is working right now," Amy told her as she tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear then kissed the top of her head. "You know this, pretty soon you'll be able to go to Linda's office and colour."

Lia nodded, following her mom around the room as she made sure the curtains were clean and then switched the linens. "Mommy how come you work as a maid?" she asked.

Amy sighed softly, "because we need the money baby."

"Why do we need the money?" Lia asked her.

Amy rubbed her forehead, sighing once again, a heavier sigh this time. "Because you're growing baby, and you need new clothes," she was beginning to find that as her daughter aged honesty was usually the best policy because the five year old could seriously smell a lie or something.

"Oh well that's easy," Lia told her mom, bobbing her head in a nod.

Amy had to smile, "oh? You've got a solution?"

Lia nodded her head with a big, proud smile on her face. "I'll just stop growing."

Amy pulled her daughter close, hugging her with one arm as she prepared the windows for cleaning with the other, stroking her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head affectionately.

"If that works out you let me know, okay?" she laughed, tweaking her daughter's cheek before going back to her work.

"Excuse me sir," Lia said, standing at the counter of the diner, hardly able to peer over the top of it she was so tiny.

Chris turned and looked at the girl, surprise showing in his face. "Yes?" he asked, leaning on the counter, looking down at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"May I please have some coffee?" Lia asked him, smiling sweetly, her red hair hanging over one sparkling eye.

"Coffee?" Chris laughed softly. "You're a little young for that aren't you? And where's your mother?"

"Yes coffee," Lia nodded her head. "And I'm 5 and a half."

Chris nodded his head, "Your mom is where?"

"At work," Lia told him, bobbing her head again and smiling brightly at him. "So may I have some coffee? My mom really likes your coffee, she says it's the best in town and I want to try some."

Linda entered the diner a moment later, looking frazzled. "Lia you shouldn't wander off like that, you're lucky Melina saw you coming this way or I would never be able to find you, you know you're not supposed to go off on your own," she picked up the little girl and smiled warmly at Chris.

"Good morning Linda," he said in a gruff tone, affection in his eyes for the older woman, after all she had helped him convert the diner into what it was today. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, please, a tea," Linda sat down. "Did you want anything honey?" she asked Lia.

"Coffee," Lia told her, smiling.

Linda laughed, shaking her head in pure amusement. "I don't think so young lady, a chocolate milk for her please Chris."

Chris nodded and went about getting their drinks, sitting them down. "I thought you didn't have anymore grandchildren Linda."

"Oh no, she's not my granddaughter, although she might as well be, she's the daughter of one of my employees, I'm watching her for the afternoon, not that it's any trouble of course," Linda responded, putting Lia down on her own stool. "She's a good kid."

Lia beamed, sticking a straw into the chocolate milk she began drinking it.

"She asked very politely for the coffee," Chris acknowledged, grumbling slightly, as he didn't really like children all that much. They usually had sticky hands and knocked things over and generally were very annoying.

"Why do you want coffee?" Linda asked Lia, sounding amused, both at Chris' attitude and the request for coffee.

"I want to stunt my growth," Lia nodded her head, smiling brightly as she did so.

Chris looked puzzled and leaned on the counter, intrigued by this child in spite of himself, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why do you want to do that? Would you like to be short forever?"

"Not forever," Lia said in an exasperated voice. "Just until my mom can make more money, she said she needs to work more to buy me clothes, and I told her I would just stop growing that way we could spend more time together, and play outside. Besides, coffee is delicious, don't you know?"

Linda made a soft noise and when Chris looked at her he was surprised to see a faint look of sorrow on her face.

Chris himself knew, how much money could weigh on a child's mind, how much a parent's need for it could affect things. His own father had suffered, had to sell their house and almost lost his business in order to keep their lives afloat after his mother died, and Chris had found himself, in his teenage years trying to help in any way he knew how.

"I don't think she would want you to do that Lia," Chris told the little girl. "I'm sure your mom wants you to grow up big and strong, into a beautiful young woman."

Lia smiled, "you really think I'll be pretty?" she asked him, a look of radiance on her face.

She seemed so familiar, but Chris couldn't put his finger on it. "You are already pretty Lia, you're gonna be a real heartbreaker one day."

Lia giggled and smiled at him wider, "Thank you Mister."

"Call me Chris," he told her, and wondered at himself, because he didn't normally acknowledge children, much less feel bonded with one like he was with her. "Tea and milk are on the house," he told the two of them before he turned to walk away.

He couldn't help but smile at the words he heard next, fall from the child's mouth.

"Linda, why would he put tea and milk on a house?"

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Amy sat on the couch in her living room if it could even be called that, chin resting on her hand as she looked over the bills. They were piling up a bit quicker than she would like and the feeling of it was almost stifling. She knew she could ask her parents for help, but the way they had dealt with her pregnancy hadn't exactly endeared her to them.

A knock came on the door and Amy rose to her feet slowly, smiling when she opened it to find Trish, the local chef and her new best friend standing there.

"Hey," Trish grinned, giving her a hug. "You don't look happy."

Amy returned the hug lightly; pulling back she shrugged her shoulders. "You know how life is."

"Oh, I know," Trish nodded, her smiling slipping just a bit as she saw the bills piled up on the coffee table. "Hey…are you alright?" she asked, her tone of voice soft.

Walking over Amy cleaned up the bills, shoving them in the largest envelope there and dropped it back on the table. "Yeah I'll be fine, just the typical single mother sob story."

"There's nothing typical about you," Trish said as she sat down next to Amy on the small couch.

Amy laughed softly, shaking her head. "Thank you," she told her friend, although stress still ate away at her.

"You're welcome," Trish responded with ease. "Is there anything I can do to help you out?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Not that I would accept, no," Amy told her with a small smile on her lips.

"So stubborn," Trish teased her. "Seriously though, if you get in over your head please tell me."

Amy studied her for a moment, surprised at herself and her cynical attitude. Since when did she have a hard time taking people for face value?

"I will," she smiled just a bit more, her spine straightening. Trish wasn't like her parents, no one in this little town was, they didn't believe in doing something just to get something in return.

"Good, now Linda wanted to talk to you about something. I'll take Lia to the park while you two are at it," Trish hugged her with one arm before getting up and heading for the door.

Bewildered Amy got up and followed her out of the former potting shed, locking up as she did so. "Do you know what about?"

Trish smiled like she knew and didn't want to say. "Nope," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Oh that's believable," Amy couldn't help but snort, shaking her head in amusement. "You could just say you can't tell me," she told her friend.

"Fine then I am not gonna tell you," Trish responded quite easily, grinning when all Amy did was laugh.

The two of them entered the hotel a few minutes later and were just approaching Linda's office when the manager and Lia walked out.

"Mommy," Lia ran for her mom and hugged her legs, smiling brightly as her hair slipped into her eyes.

"Hi baby, are you having fun?" Amy asked her, smiling when she nodded.

"Linda said Auntie Tish is taking me for ice cream," Lia told her, bobbing her head with enthusiasm.

"Did she?" Amy laughed, "Well I guess I can't say no to that can I? Did you eat all your lunch?"

Lia nodded again and widened her smile and her eyes.

"You little sneak, very well, go with Auntie Trish," Amy told her, picking her up for a hug and kiss before releasing her to Trish.

Amy watched her daughter walk off with Trish, nothing but loving affection present on her face as she did so before she seemed to realize she was standing with her boss and turned toward Linda with a carefully polite smile, trying to hide her fear.

Linda to her credit managed not to laugh too much, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "No need to look like you're going to meet your maker any moment or something like that, I am not going to fire you," she told Amy as they walked into her office and sat.

Breathing a sigh of relief Amy smiled, "thanks for clearing that up for me. I really am working hard."

"I had a different plan for you actually," Linda told her, gesturing for her to relax.

"You did?" Amy asked slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't know if you heard but Rosemary's husband is quite ill," Linda told her.

Amy wracked her brain for a moment, knowing Rosemary, she worked the desk in the mornings and was quite nice, management if she recalled. "I hadn't, I'm sorry to hear it though, that must be awful for her."

Linda nodded her head, "because of this she's decided to retire, and I've decided that you should fill her spot."

"Me?" Amy squawked, surprised. "I've never done desk work," she protested, "I could end up being horrible at it."

"With that voice of yours and the way I've seen you interact with hotel desk I find that highly unlikely, I know it was you that calmed down Mr. Sheridan last week when one of the other maids didn't change his sheets," Linda told her. "You're good with people, and having you cleaning their rooms instead of interacting with them on a daily basis where you can make more money and have more security for you and that little girl of yours is ridiculous. You'll do this, you start the management program next month and classes will be provided with reimbursement for anything you need."

Amy remained seated, absolutely stunned and if she was honest a little terrified, if only because the tone of Linda's voice was one she had never heard before and one she most certainly wasn't going to argue with.

"Any questions?" Linda asked and Amy had the feeling she wasn't meant to ask any.

"I...no," Amy responded, smiling at her. "Thank you." She got up and made her way to the door, turning when the older woman called her name.

"I think you'll do well at this, don't be afraid to take chances, no one here is going to let you fall," Linda told her in an affectionate voice.

Surprised to find tears in her own eyes Amy nodded her head, "thank you. Thank you so much," she left the office and bumped into Trish almost immediately.

Trish studied her for a moment and then hugged her tightly, practically throwing her arms around her friend. "I knew you would accept."

"I didn't really have a choice," Amy said in a dazed voice, laughing softly.

"Guess those bills aren't such a worry now are they?" Trish asked laughing as well. "It's going to be great."

"Yeah great," Amy decided, a weight seeming to suddenly lift off her shoulders as she realized she was going to be making more money. Maybe one day her and her daughter wouldn't have to live in a potting shed.


End file.
